Within the Storm
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Vampire teenager Emily Hale, sister of the Cullen and Hale vampires, has finally met her enemy, Miss. Isabelle Swan. Like a dog Bella follows Emily around until she finally snaps. Being the newest vampire in the clan will she kill her? Bella-bashing fic.
1. Emily's Enemy

_Okay behold my first Twilight fic. Now, this fic contains my own character named Emily Hale. I own her. And that's the only thing I own in this fic besides the clothes. Mhmm, so yeah. This is a Bella-bashing story 'cause she's just really annoying and plain. This story might also contain Edward-bashing so yeah if your one of those Twilight fans that get like pissed when they're bashed you might not want to read this but it is a pretty good story so yeah. It might also contain Carlisle/OC but I'm not sure yet so bare with me. _

_Oh and if you'd like a laugh about Bella-bashing you should look up "Ask Auntie Carlisle" its extremely funny. I don't own it either so yeah. Review please. C:_

* * *

It was just a normal day in Forks, Washington. The rain was falling down, it was freezing outside, and of course there was school. _'You know after 75 years of living it's sad that I still have to go to school...' _Sighing Emily Hale slowly moved from the dark shadow of the corner and slowly moved to the window to peek out into the dark morning. _'Damn you school...' _The boredom of going to high school over and over again was starting to get to her. Walking over to her closet Emily started to pull out her clothes for the opposing school day.

Emily looked at her clothes with her lips slightly puckered unable to pick what she wanted to wear. Shrugging her bony shoulders Emily pulled out a pair of faded jeans as well as a band t-shirt, as well as her black and white sneakers. Since Alice, her sister had predicted more cold rain, (which anyone could've guessed) so Emily pulled out her black parka with the furry hood as well. She slowly walked over to the bathroom mirror where she looked at herself and nodded. "I look good." She said to herself. Pulling a brush through her short, dark hair Emily looked at her reflection and groaned, "stupid school."

"Come on Emily, we're leaving." Heaving another sigh Emily grabbed her plain black messenger bag and in a flash was right next to her brothers and sisters for another boring day at school. But little did she know that today was when her worst nightmare started school, Miss. Isabella Swan.

_twilight_

"...and so that is why..." The sound of the bell cut Mr. Winters, the advanced math, teacher off. Rising with complete grace Emily grabbed her bag and carefully placed it on her shoulder. She passed all the seniors and juniors and walked out the door ignoring their remarks of how she was such a geek as well as wondering how a mere freshman could be in the highest possible math class offered at Forks High School. Smirking Emily continued out the door when suddenly an awful smell hit her.

Scrunching up her perfect nose Emily walked in the opposite direction of the smell and out into the open air where all of her brothers and sister's were waiting. "What took you so long Emily?" Her older brother, Emment teased.

"Well I couldn't exactly poof here ya know, the others might have grown suspicious." Emily and her family walked to the lunch room to get food that they never ate. "Why do we get food anyway? We never eat isn't it like wasting food?" The group walked into the lunchroom and grabbed their food when suddenly the bad smell hit both Emily and her sister Rosalie.

"Ew what is that awful smell?" Rosalie asked in a whisper that sounded just like normal talking to us.

"I have no idea," Emily whispered back, "but man it smells." After paying for the food we wouldn't eat they all walked toward the table which was there's and only there's. As they passed one of the other table filled with different teenagers Emily caught the smell again, stronger this time. "Ew..." She mumbled and continued to walk to the table and sat down with grace, sitting in between her brothers Jasper and Emment.

"Who are they?" Emily perked up and stared at the opposing voice. Sitting at a table about twenty feet from their table was a pale faced teenager with brown hair and huge eyes.

"Those are Doctor Cullen's foster kids, they just moved down from Alaska not to long ago," replied the eccentric teenager sitting beside her named Jessica Stanley. "The blonde haired girl sitting next to the muscular boy is Rosalie, the guy is her boy friend Emment. Er the dark haired girl on the end is Alice she's really weird, and the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. And the extremely perfect one next to Rosalie is of course Edward but don't waste your time he doesn't date, any one. It's really strange that they're all together and also living together."

"Well it's not like they're related," replied the ever quiet Angela.

"Still it's weird..." Jessica sighed and looked back at the other girl.

"Who's the other one?" The teenager asked.

"Oh that's Emily, she's Jasper and Rosalie's real sister. She's like super weird, I wouldn't hang around with her if I were you." Emily smirked and glared at the girl sitting beside the annoying nuisance named Jessica. Slowly she stood up and was planning to walk over there when Jasper pulled on her wrist and shook his head. They were always extremely cautious of her actions sense she was the newest of the clan.

"It's fine Jazzy, 'm promise." Jasper gave her a stern look but released her wrist anyway. Emily slowly made her way through the sea of children and teenagers to face them. Emily smelt the horrid smile again so she held her breath while talking to the ignorant girl. "Excuse me?" The girl turned around and looked at me with surprise. "You know it isn't very polite to stare, so stop doing it." Emily walked away shaking her head in disgust, she had defiantly found the source of the smell. It was the girl's blood.

Rolling my eyes she sat back down in between Jasper and Emment ignoring there stares. Emily could defiantly tell today was going to be a _long_ day...

_twilight_

Finally it was 6th period, the boring school day was almost over. Emily only had biology, which she had with her other brother, Edward, as well as gym which she had with Rosalie. It was so fun to have classes with Rosalie, or at least that's what Emily thought. She always favored having classes with her family because they were all a like.

Slowly entering her biology class with a slight smile on her face Emily went to go sit next to her brother when that awful smell hit her. She squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath, slowly she opened them and immediately felt anger rise up in her. _'What a bloody skank!' _Forcing her hands down in her jean pockets she slowly walked over to the desk. "Um that's my seat."

"Erm I'm sorry this is where Mr. Banner sit me." Emily glared down at her, her pitch black eyes burning into her.

"Well then I suppose you find some where else to sit because that's my seat," Emily said through clenched teeth. Edward threw her a warning glance, signaling that she should just find another seat. _'Must've read my thoughts then eh Eddie?' _Edward glared at her retreating form to the back where she sat beside some kid that she wasn't really to familiar with. "Stupid classroom..."

After a really long and boring class period both Emily and Edward jumped up before the bell even rang. One of the perks of being a vampire really, you always knew what was going to happen before it did. Heaving another sigh Emily walked out into the rain to walk to the gym for another boring class. They were running the mile today, how fun...

As soon as Emily pulled open the door she saw that stupid girl again talking to that really annoying Mike Newton. If there was something all of these kids had in common it was being annoying... Rolling her eyes Emily walked into the locker room where she dressed down in a pair of black sweat pants and a sleeveless white t-shirt. "So Bella did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that..."

_'So her name's Bella? How disgusting...' _Emily clenched her teeth and walked over to Coach Clapp, the gym teacher, to start running her mile. Within four minutes she was finished and the whole time in those twenty laps that Bella girl followed her with her eyes. "Weirdo..." Emily mumbled under her breath as she walked back into the locker room to change into her normal clothes. She walked back out and went to sit up in the bleachers when that weirdo came over to talk to her.

"Hi," Bella started in a shy voice.

"What could you possible want?" Emily sneered, she really didn't feel like dealing with odd balls at the moment, especially this one. Bella was about to say something when Emily's phone starting ringing. "If you'll excuse me," she said through clenched teeth. Flipping the cell phone up Emily slowly said, "hello?"

"Emily, I just learned that she's in your class. Have you murdered her yet?" It was Rosalie. Smirking I sat down as far away from Bella as possible.

"Unfortunately no. That skank stunk up the whole biology room, had to hold my bloody breath the entire time. And to make matters worse she won't stop following me around." Emily glared down at Bella, whom was looking at her with bright eyes. "She's like a damn dog, much like that Newton kid..."

Rosalie laughed, "We should make her life here terrible."

"I do agree, I have to get off here and feign away from the dog." The exchanged good byes and hung up, Bella still watching Emily with interest. Banging her head on the wall Emily groaned, this is going to be an even _longer _year...

_twilight_

_'Thank god the day is finally over!' _With a sigh of relief Emily gracefully picked up her things and walked out into the rain and headed toward her family. "Hey Emily wait up." Clenching my fists in frustration as well as anger Emily stopped to face the over exuberant, really annoying Bella Swan.

"What! I don't like you so stop fricking following me around before I seriously..." Growling in frustration I turned on my heel and walked toward Rosalie whom was watching in amusement.

"We really need to take her down..."


	2. Threatening Letters

_Another chapter, man this story is fun for me to write. Seriously you have no idea how much fun. C:_

_So yeah continuing to Bella-bash and it's fun. Mike-bashing in this chapter 'cause it's fun as well. Wow I seriously need to see a Doctor. Made Doctor Cullen. XD Just kidding I'm not obsessed, you should see my school. It's so...weird._

_Review, flamers will be used to make ramen and tea with._

* * *

As soon as the group of Cullen's and Hale's arrived to their Victorian home in the woods Emily started to feel better. Finally she was fall enough from the "dog" for her pleasure. Cracking her neck Emily grabbed all of her stuff and slowly got out of Rosalie's convertible. "You know Rosalie," Emily started slowly, "I think that we should totally tackle that hoe and throw her in the lake." Emily and Rosalie walked in the house they were immediately cut of by their step-father's voice.

"What do you mean you're going to Alaska?" Emily and Rosalie, feeling confused, followed the sound of the voices and were greeted by Carlisle, their dad, Esme, their mom, as well as Edward.

"I just need to get a way for a while because if not I don't know what I'll do... The blood just smells so...good..." Edward stopped and sighed, moving his eyes down to his sneakers.

Emily felt her jaw-drop, surely he wasn't talking about _Bella_, the name almost like causing bile to rise in her throat. "You can't be serious!" She almost yelled. "I can't believe you that's just nasty. That blood smelled awful, how can you be...attracted to that?"

"Emily," Carlisle said sternly. She stared at him, her eyes burning into him like they did to Bella. Emily turned to Edward, "just don't ruin everything for us Edward." And with that both her and Rosalie stalked away. _'This...human girl is going to ruin everything, I can already see it...' _Shaking her head, a frown set on her face, Emily walked to her room and turned her mp3 player as loud as it could go. She wasn't going to let a mere human ruin her life. She just wasn't.

_twilight_

"Today couldn't be any better..." Sighing Emily threw on another pair of faded jeans and as well as her awesome Sweeney Todd t-shirt, Emily loved that movie. She tied her sneakers and in a flash was downstairs. It was three in the morning so most everyone else was still in there rooms or in various parts of the house. _'All expect Edward of course...' _Emily thought with disgust. No of course not he had to take a trip away to Alaska because the "dog" had "good smelling" blood. Yeah right, more like "garbage smelling" blood, seriously.

Shaking her head sadly, Emily walked into the living room of their house and saw Carlisle sitting on the couch just starring off into space. Emily felt really bad for both Carlisle and Esme, she had been pretty upset. "Carlisle?" She slowly said.

Carlisle looked up at her, his golden amber eyes darker than usual, he knew what could happen if Edward lov...no she wouldn't let herself finish that thought. "Yes?" He said slowly.

"What are we going to do if...you know." Emily wouldn't allow herself to say her complete question but knew that Carlisle would understand.

"Honestly Emily? I have no idea, it is a danger to us but if he's happy..." Emily sighed and sit next to Carlisle. If Edward did get "to close" then they would have to move. This couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it.

"I can already tell this is going to end badly," she mumbled while placing her head into her hand's.

Carlisle laid a caring hand on her shoulder, "So can I dear, so can I."

_twilight_

As soon as Emily and the family pulled into the parking lot, she could feel Bella's eyes watching them. "Rosalie, the human is starring at us."

"I know," they both rolled their eyes and grabbed their stuff. Rosalie linked arms with Emment and Alice linked arms with Jasper, and Emily just walked alone. She didn't have anyone... "I'll see you later Emily." She nodded to Rosalie and watched as both her and Emment walked to their History class with Jasper.

"Come on Emily, or we'll be late." Emily looked over at Alice and grinned her trade mark crooked grin.

" 'Course Miss. Alice, let us go to our interesting English lesson," Emily said in her truthful British accent and much to her surprise Alice replied with.

"Mhmm, lets." So the pair walked to the classroom talking about shopping and what not on the way when suddenly someone threw something at Alice. "What the?" It was a note. Alice looked over at Emily and she just shrugged her shoulders and urged her to open it. Alice shrugged her shoulders as well and opened the letter.

_Dear Cullen Weirdo,_

_I want you and your family to stay away from my girl Bella. You all look like she's something to eat and I don't like it. You're sister Emily needs to back off Bella's case before I put her in her place. Also tell your ignorant brother, Edward, to stay away. Bella is mine. _

_`Mike Newton_

Emily and Alice looked at each other for a second then started laughing. Laughing so hard that tears were coming from their eyes. The pair just couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous "threatening" letter that the pathetic Mike Newton wrote. Finally after a minute or two they stopped laughing, they walked into the English classroom still wiping the tears from their eyes.

They took their seats in the back of the room just as the bell rang. They looked over at Mike and saw him looking at them, glaring darkly at him they watched as he jumped around and Alice muttered. "Pansy..."

Emily smirked at her sister's amusing word for him. Ms. West, the English teacher, started her boring lecture about some book that neither of them had read before when Emily sprang an idea. Ripping out a sheet of loose leaf paper Emily clicked her pen and it neat writing wrote a reply to Mike.

_Dear Mr. Skankhoepants aka Mike,_

_Oy I don't know where you obtain the rights to tell our family to "back off" of "your girl" Bella. Truthfully you can take her skanky self and keep her for as long as you want, I don't care. None of us do. We certainly do not look at her as if she's "something to eat" she smells repulsive, those stares you speak of is our way of mentally thinking of how many ways to kill a person. You included. _

_So you're going to try and fight me are you? If you really want to "put me in my place" I suggest you factor in the possibility of taking on me. I don't care how strong you "think" you are I am faster and stronger than you will ever be so bite me Mike. If you ever try and threatened any of us I will personally put you in the right place. Don't mess with me hoe._

_`Love Emily Hale and Alice Cullen_

Emily slid the note over to Alice and let herself read it. Nodding in her approval Emily passed the note to Mike. After he read it, both Emily and Alice could see him basically tremble in fear. Alice smiled and whispered, "mission accomplished."


	3. Trouble and Phone Calls

After the boring English class, Emily and Alice gathered their stuff once again talking about shopping and what not. They were thinking of going up to Canada and maybe looking around up there. "So yeah I do think it would be a fun trip," Emily said while holding the door open for Alice, making sure that it hit Mike straight in the face. _Smack._ The pair smiled deviously and walked to their next class, ah today was going to be a good day. Or so she thought...

As both Alice and Emily walked down the hall they kept there ears open to see if Mike had said anything about the "letter" that Emily had sent. Of course he did. "Dude those Cullen kids as well as the Hale kids are fricking crazy! Did you read the note they left me?" Smirking we both continued on, knowing that they were all starring at them. Shaking her head Emily walked into the computer room, Alice trailing behind for their next class, Computer Technology. This was the only period of the day when all of them were in the same class.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed while sitting down on his lap. "How has your day been going?"

Jasper smiled at her, "it's been going just fine dear. How has yours?"

Alice was about to respond when the old, stupid computer teacher, Mrs. Raine, cut her off. "Ms. Cullen! You shall remove yourself from Mr. Hale."

Alice scrunched up her nose and slowly removed herself from her husband's lap and into her chair, which was right next to his and whispered, "bitch," under her breath which Jasper, Emment, Rosalie, and Emily all heard and silently chuckled.

Class was about to start when Mrs. Raine's phone started to ring. After a brief conversation she hung up and called both Alice and Emily up to her desk. "Principal Thom requests you two in his office." Nodding the two walked to the principle's office slightly wondering if this was about the letter, it was.

_twilight_

"Care to explain this ladies?" Principal Edmund Thom was leaning his head down on his hand looking at the two with interest. "Well?"

Emily was tapping her fingers on the legs and smiled, "well sir he started it." Alice looked over confused, Emily never gave way information. Emily rubbed her eyes, making them a slightly darker golden amber. Ah, now Alice understood.

Principal Thom shifted uncomfortably, "Well I'll er still have to call your parents." Emily made her eyes darker and more smoldering, it wouldn't be long now. Principal Thom's eyes became blank and distant, it had worked. Jasper, Alice, and Edward weren't the only ones with special powers; Emily was hypnotic.

Emily stood up and walked over to his desk and leaned down and whispered into his ear, "You're going to forget all about that silly letter and you're going to call in Mike Newton and give him detention for the rest of the month for threatening a girl. Now when I close the door you are going to wake up okay?" Emily went toward the door and motioned Alice to follow, and the pair walked out and shut the door behind them.

Principal Thom jumped up, "What was I doing? Ah yes I was about to call in Mr. Newton."

Hearing the principle's words both Alice and Emily smiled.

_twilight_

After sitting through her boring history class as well as the boring math class it was finally time for lunch. Joining her family, Emily walked while talking to Rosalie about their planning of a shopping trip. "Sounds fun, Emily." She nodded and was about to respond when Mike Newton came over to them.

"Hale, what did you tell him?!" Jasper, Rosalie, and Emily all looked up.

"Excuse me?" They all said in unison.

"You Emily, you're such a lying bitch! Principal Thom gave me a month's worth of detention! Something that should've gone to you and you're mental sister."

Emily jumped up and shook of Jasper and Emment's hold on her, "You listen here if you don't shut the hell up about my family I will kick your sorry ass to Pluto and back! I can kill you and I am very tempted to." Emily was so angry that she was sure that she would rip Mike a part. Clenching her pale fists painfully Emily glared daggers into Mike. "I would suggest you leave now because I'm not exactly sure what I'll do to you if you stay around." Never in her life had Emily been so mad before.

"Oh what could you possible do you're just a girl?" Mike taunted knowing that she angry; he couldn't even believe _how_ angry she was. Had the world gone bloody insane? Since when do boys pick fist fights with girls? Knowing that if she didn't leave now the lunch room would become a bloody massacre, Emily stood up ignoring the taunts Mike threw at her and walked out of the lunch room and into the cold, rainy afternoon. Running at her full vampire speed Emily ran to the only person that could calm her down, Carlisle.

_twilight_

"Carlisle..." He turned to look at Emily with concern.

"What's the matter dear?" Carlisle asked, his voice soft and caring. He knew it would have to be bad for her to leave school and walk in the pouring rain.

"I just had to get away before I killed him," Emily's teeth were still clenched, her jaw clamped so hard that it would've surely broken a normal humans jaw. Carlisle stood up from his desk and walked over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. "I could've killed him Carlisle, I could've ruined everything and killed him." Then much to Emily's surprise and Carlisle's she done something that she usually doesn't do; she cried.

After about ten minutes of crying, Emily's sobs turned to hiccups, "Emily I know you would not have killed him." Carlisle said softly.

Emily wiped her eyes and looked at him seriously, "Carlisle I've never been so angry or ready to kill someone before! The anger was...unnatural."

Carlisle was about to respond when his pager went off, "I'm sorry Emily, but there's an accident and..."

Emily smiled at him, "Don't apologize Doctor Cullen, it's your job." They exchanged their goodbyes and Emily started on her way toward home because she didn't want to chance going back and really making a bloody scene. _'Guess I'll help Esme clean and what not.' _Nodding and making a slight smile I rushed with vampire speed toward home.

_twilight_

"Where's Emily?" Raising her perfect eye brow in confusion Rosalie stared at the angry looking Mike Newton with disgust.

"Obviously out of the likes of you," Rosalie walked away and over to Emment, whom was waiting for her patiently by his Jeep. Both the Cullen's and the Hale's were about to depart when suddenly Miss. Bella Swan came over and decided to delay there trip.

"Hey guys, where's Emily?" Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emment all starred at the annoying human with confusion. Bella was just looking at them, her eyes bright almost mimicking the features of a dog when its master came home.

"Er we have to go now..." Jasper said oddly. Alice, Rosalie, and Emment all nodded and climbed into their cars.

Speeding off toward their house Rosalie looked over at Alice and shook her head, "I can't believe that Edward thought her blood is...appealing." Rosalie made a gagging noise as well as a choking noise.

"I do." Alice said quietly, suddenly a vision hit her. "Oh my..."

"What?" Rosalie said while looking at her sister with worry.

"Emily was right, this is going to end badly..."


	4. Why Should I Let Her Live?

_Well I finally finished this chapter! I wrote this on a Cinema Bizarre (which I do not own) and Mountain Dew high so yeah I'm like exhausted. My grandma has been sick and still is sick in the hospital so I haven't been able to think of anything but I think I did okay with this chapter. Review and listen to Forever Or Never by Cinema Bizarre it kicks tail end! :D_

_I don't own Twilight if I did Robert Pattinson and Kirsten Stewart would have never seen the screen. Never. And I would've wrote a better book. Seriously.  
_

* * *

After Emily walked into the house out of the pouring rain, which had picked up dramatically, she pulled off her sneakers, and shook out her clothes so she wouldn't drip water on the white carpet. "Esme?" Esme walked over to Emily, whom was still near the door, "Oh hey Esme. Sorry that I came home early, that stupid Mike Newton wound me to far."

Esme nodded, "It's alright Emily, I understand." Her usual chipper voice sounded low and depressed.

"Still upset about Edward leaving aren't you?" She nodded and Emily went over to her mom and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, he'll come back." Although secretly Emily didn't want him to come back. "I promise."

Esme broke away from their hug and nodded, her mood turning bright again. "You're right, I don't know what I was worrying about."

Emily smiled at her and nodded she was just about to say something when her cell phone started to ring. Flipping up the phone she mumbled, "hello?"

"Hi Emily!" It was Bella Swan. _'How the heck did she get my number?'_

"How did you get this number?" Emily asked, her voice clearly showing annoyance and disgust.

"Well Mike..." Emily shut her phone with so much force that she crushed the tiny piece of electronic plastic. Taking the pieces Emily opened up the front door and threw the pieces with vampire strength to god knows where.

"Sorry 'bout that Esme..." Emily patted her shoulder, picked up her sneakers, and trudged on to her room. Deciding to keep the door open, Emily opened the outside door and laid down on her couch and listened to the rain fall. It was times like this that Emily was sad that she couldn't sleep, couldn't dream. Heaving a depressive sigh Emily stood up and walked over and picked up her _Cinema Bizarre_ CD and put in on _Forever Or Never_ and say back down on her couch and plotted. Plotted a plan to get the annoying Isabella Swan out of the picture.

_twilight_

After all of the family, minus Edward, gathered in the living room Emily slowly opened her notebook to the page with all of her "Anti-Bella Plots" as she liked to call them. "Alright dear family of mine I have finally figured out a way to get that stupid Bella out of the picture." She read the notes loudly, "we kill that bitch and create a cover story." Emily snapped the notebook shut and grin. "That's my plan, anyone object." Carlisle and Esme gave her a stern look.

"I like that idea Emily," said Rosalie.

"Me two," replied Alice.

"Us three," replied Jasper and Emment in unison.

"Well I certainly don't!" Carlisle said his eyes burning with anger unseen in him before. "We can not simply _kill _her!"

Emily jumped up and glared at Carlisle, "Then what the hell are we suppose to do?! Let Edward screw everything up for us!? I don't fricking think so! He needs to get over himself and get his damn head straight!" Everything was silent. Never before had Emily argued with Carlisle over everything. Tears started to sting Emily's eyes which she blinked away. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Emily, I really have no clue." Carlisle released her and they both sat back down, he interlaced his fingers with Esme's. "I..." The doorbell rang through the slight glass house, ringing loudly to them. "I'll get that," Carlisle opened the door to reveal none other than the skank in question, Bella.

"Hi you must be Doctor Cullen! I'm Bella Swan! Is Emily here?" Suddenly the same anger that had been with her earlier with Mike flamed up again. Letting out a beastly growl, Emily raced over to Bella in vampire speed her teeth bared. Emily growl and hissed and pounced on Bella knocked her to the porch.

"I should kill you here!" Emily yelled out, her voice sounding dark and foreign. Suddenly with vampire strength, Emily was flung back into the house hitting the stairs with inhuman speed cracking them in two.

"What is going on here?!" It was Edward, whom had broke out into a run when he heard all the noise.

In vampire speed Emily grabbed Bella by the neck and held her tight, but not tight enough to kill her. Yet. "This is when I kill you precious Bella, Eddie! How do you think her blood will taste?! Hm?" She screamed clutching Bella a little tighter. "Why did you do this to us Edward?!"

"Let her go Emily, just let her go. It isn't worth it." Both Carlisle and Jasper attempted to calm the raging teen vampire to stop from ruining her life.

"You know I can't down that! I want all of this to end! It isn't fair that she gets a choice at being a vampire when it was forced upon us! She has to die!" Emily screamed squeezing tighter.

"Don't turn into a monster Emily, you can fight this." Carlisle yelled out to her.

"Come on Emily fight it!" Esme yelled as well. Reluctantly, Emily slowly unclenched the still living Bella Swan and let her fall to the ground. She clutched her neck as she struggled for air. Edward ran over to her to make sure she would live, unfortunately she was going to.

"Bella are you alright," Edward crooned truthfully upset.

"I always knew you would a back stabbing bastard." Both Emily and Rosalie yelled at him.

"I really hope this is what you want Eddie because you no longer have me you son of a bitch." Emily turned and walked away from all of them and walked into the dark woods. It was times like this when she wished she had not have been saved by Carlisle Cullen.


	5. He Has Left Us For A Human

'Stupid Edward, if I could I would kill that bastard.' Growling Emily stalked through the woods in vampire speed attempting to get as far away as she could from the abomination known as Edward Cullen. 'He doesn't even deserve the last name Cullen.' Bringing back her fists she started to pound on the nearest tree with all of her strength causing it to fall over. "I HATE YOU EDWARD! I WISH I COULD KILL YOU!" Emily screamed knowing that he could hear her. The next thing she heard was rustling leaves. Pulling back her fist she spun around to meet Rosalie standing in front of her. Lowering her fist, Emily said, "oh it's you. Sorry."

Slowly Emily and Rosalie went and sat down on the tree that Emily had knocked over. "I couldn't stay in the house with that traitor. He is so selfish! You should see Esme, she's basically broken." Shaking her head, Rosalie stared up at the sky and into the moon. "I wish we could just kill Bella and get it over with. Nice shot by the way."

Emily muttered a thanks and stared down at the exposed skin of her arms, the way their paleness almost glimmered in the moon light. Speaking of glimmering, "Did you know that Edward...sparkles in the sun?"

Rosalie looked at Emily, her eye brows rose and then suddenly broke down laughing Emily following. "What a douche! Ha, I knew he was flamboyant but he sparkles?!" Rosalie broke down laughing again.

"I know it, he isn't a true vampire. Not like us anyway. I know I certainly do not "sparkle" in the sun. Actually my skin starts to burn very painfully..." Emily spaced out for a moment remembering the last time she had been in the sun.

'Flashback- 65 Years Ago'

"Come on you bloody animal! Attack him!" Growling, young vampire Emily Cameron crouched down much like an animal about to pounce on its prey. He fiery ruby red eyes fixated at the bleeding man tied to a pole, blood everywhere. Breathing hard and with a beastly growl, Emily sprung out into the daylight and immediately regretted it. Hissing in pain Emily looked down at her arm and noticed the flesh starting to burn away from her arm. Removing herself back to the shadows, Emily clutched her pain ridden arm and started to scream. Emily heard the men and women all laugh at her and oh how she wished she could just kill them all.

Emily waited until night fall to kill every single one of them, the flesh regrowing slowly. The more blood she drank the more it healed. That's when Carlisle Cullen found her. Whenever she had been sucking the blood dry of the last man, Emily noticed a strange man staring at her. "If you don't want to die, I suggest you leave." Emily's British accent strong and harsh.

"I can not die for as you see, I am vampire as well. My name is Carlisle Cullen," he reached out a hand to her. Slowly Emily stood up, wiping the blood from her face. "Come join my clan, you do not have to be a monster." Emily looked over at Carlisle again and nodded placing her hand into his.

End Flashback

"Emily are you still with me?" Shaking out of her memory, Emily looked over at Rosalie and gave her a crooked grin.

"Of course I am! Come on let's go back and see if the bastard has left."

"Alright," and so both Emily and Rosalie sped back to the house in vampire speed. They arrived seconds later and guess who was sitting on the front porch. You guessed it, the skank and the backstabbing bastard.

"S'cuse us," Emily said while pushing both Edward and Le skank out of the way making sure to push on Bella hard.

"Emily what the hell is your problem?!"

Emily growled and picked up Edward by his jacket, "Don't you bloody understand?! You're my problem bitch! I mean damn!" Emily threw Edward into a tree, it cracking where his body was slowly he slid down to the ground. "You're willing to give everything up for this bitch!?" She screamed while pointing to Bella or Le skank.

Bella attempted to say something but Rosalie cut her off. "Hoe don't you say anything."

"Do you remember a boy I knew a couple of years ago named Anthony? Do you remember how much I loved him? And don't you remember that I left him so I wouldn't jeopardize what we all had?! I loved him you bastard! He was human so I left him. And know you're going to turn on all of us for her?" Emily shook her head and flicked Edward off as he took Bella and walked away from them. "I hope you're alone forever."

Walking into the house Rosalie and Emily went into the living room where the rest of the family was sitting. "both Carlisle he is no longer a part of our family. He has left us...for a human." Esme started to cry, Carlisle looked out blankly a look of anger on his face, Emment didn't look surprised, Jasper and Alice looked happy. Yes, in the Cullen household their was a hatred to both Bella and Edward strong than all of them put together.


	6. Baseball Game, Anyone?

_Yeah I know I haven't updated in...well forever really. Sorry 'bout that. ;3  
Anyway, hopefully this chapter'll make you guys forgive me a bit. This would've been longer but a jerk in my class stole my folder and was looking through it and took my paper that I had written on. Yeah, he's a major jerk. Anyway, hope this isn't to bad. c:_

* * *

For weeks no one spoke or thought of Edward. He was now just a fading memory, no one wanting anything to do with him. Emily, the youngest, hated Edward the most; bile rising in her throat whenever she heard the name. Strong betrayal was the emotion that Emily knew that everyone else felt, that and pure hate. Emily hated him for the emotional distress he had put on Esme and Carlisle. The two elder vampires were the closet thing any of them had to a family, teaching them to be the best that they could and then Edward just pulls the rug out from under them. How could anyone forgive him for that?

"Earth to Emily," a voice said from beside her. Jasper was looking at her, the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "What'd you get for number four?" He asked, pointing to said problem. It was fourth hour, Jasper and Emily both had French I together. Even though it wasn't necessary for Jasper to ask for the answer to the question he already knew, he attempted to pull the harsh thoughts from her head.

Emily smirked at him, knowing exactly what he was doing. She told him the answer, her lisp slightly deforming her words. He nodded, "Yeah that's what I thought." She shook her head at him and looked at the teacher, Ms. Amelia, with weary eyes. The middle-aged woman was looking at her strangely. She then looked away when she noticed Emily staring back.

"Odd ball," Emily muttered under her breath, a hint of a smile on her face. Her phone vibrated within her pocket. Wondering what it could be, Emily pulled her phone and read the text message sent by her brother, Emmett.

_U guys up 4 some ball t2nite?_

Jasper's phone then vibrated with the same message.

Emily then sent, _Yeah if you will start using actual English to communicate. _He then sent her a sarcastic reply and then it was settled, after the on-coming storm started they would play baseball.

Hours later just as the thunder and lightening started, a blur arrived in an abandoned clearing. "I'm totally going to own you guys!" Emmett said while running around their bases.

Rosalie, Alice, and Emily all smirked at their brother. "I don't think so hun," Rosalie said while chasing after him. She tackled him. A loud crack echoed through the clearing followed by laughing.

Carlisle and Esme smiled fondly at their adoptive children, still wishing that they all were there. Jasper was the last to arrive, sporting a baseball cap and a bat. He smiled at them, "Let's get this started."

The first to bat was Rosalie, Alice pitched her an impossibly fast ball. The ball a simple blur in the air. With a loud crack Rosalie hit the ball, sending the object deep within the forest. "I got it!" Emily yelled joyfully. She jumped up a tree and caught the ball. Using all of her force, Emily threw the ball back to the clearing. Emmett caught the ball and threw it to Jasper just as Rosalie stepped onto base.

"You're out," Esme, the empire, said. Rosalie scrunched up her nose and stood at the place where Carlisle had once occupied. Carlisle stepped up to bat and the same motions happened once again. Emmett and Emily both jumped for the ball, a loud crack echoing as they hit each other. Lightening struck lighting up the sky. Both fell to the ground laughing.

As Jasper readied to bat, a strange expression passed over Alice. "Stop!" She yelled. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Emily all looked in confusion as a lone Jeep pulled into the clearing…


	7. You Brought A Snack

_Since today was the one-year anniversary of this story I thought I would post a new chapter! Happy one-year anniversary Within the Storm! ;3 _

* * *

"Well if it isn't Ewdward and his skank," Rosalie said sarcastically. Emily gave her a high-five, both of them laughing slightly.

"I heard you guys playing, mind if we join?" Edward said, a small crooked smile on his face. Bella was standing beside him, half behind him. Fearfully she kept her eyes on Emily as if she was going to attack her again.

Emily bared her teeth at Bella threateningly, a small, evil smile forming. She rolled her eyes then looked to Esme, the poor, elder vampire was attempting not to cry. Emily clenched her jaw hard and forced her hands into her pockets. "Sorry _Eddie, _no room for you or her." A small wind picks up, sending Bella's scent through the clearing.

Rosalie gagged a bit, her nose scrunched up in disgust. "God, that _smell,_ it's sickening…" Alice, Jasper, Emily, and Emmett all nodded in agreement.

"Seriously man, that's disgusting," Emmett told Edward, not a bit caring that Bella was right behind him. He too was angry that Edward was ruining all of their lives by hanging out with a human. If something was to happen, if he was to lose control, they all would be found and they would all be killed. Not that immortality was really something they all wanted it was better than being hunted down like animal, they were not animals.

Carlisle, not wanting to upset Esme anymore, gave Edward a false smile. "Sure why not? Bella," he struggled out, a weakened smile on his face, "why don't you help Esme with making sure these guys don't cheat?"

"We don't cheat," Emmett said, a pout on his lips.

"I've seen the way you guys play."

Emmett rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Well are we going to play or not?"

Carlisle nodded, handing the bat to Rosalie. "Why don't you go first dear?" Rosalie looked over at Bella then rolled her eyes but took the bat. She stepped up to the plate, Alice threw another impossibly fast ball, the loud crack of the bat echoed through the clearing loudly, the ball now whizzing through the air.

Emily raced off for the ball, Edward running in front of her. She tackled him causing him to fly into a tree. She grabbed the ball and raced back to the clearing leaving Edward behind. Emily threw the ball to Jasper as Rosalie ran around the bases. Esme caught the ball right as Rosalie slid to base. "You're out," Bella said with a shaky voice. Rosalie stood up, dusted herself off, and growled at her. This was not going to be a fun game now…

Emmett then stepped up to bat, a strange smile on his face. Emily was now at the pitchers mound, she stretched out her arms then readied herself to throw the ball. She does and he hits the ball hard, it flies miles away.

Edward runs after the ball but quickly comes back and runs over to Bella, "We have to get her out of here."

Alice, caught up in her vision, looked at Carlisle, fear in her eyes. "They're coming…"

"Who?"

That was when they arrived, there were three of them, two males and one female. The tall, African-American man had the baseball in his hands. "Mind if we join?"

"Actually we were just finishing up." Carlisle said, pushing his children slightly behind him. He didn't want them to be in any danger.

"We lead the humans away, your welcome." The female says while throwing the ball back.

Carlisle catches it without a problem, "Thank you." The other man was looking at them all harshly, his eyes moving from each one of them as if attempting to find out which did not belong. Emily held back the urge to push Bella forward.

A wind picks up again, blowing Bella's scent yet again across the clearing. The man inhales deeply, savoring the scent. "You brought a snack," he said threateningly edging toward them.

The Cullen's and Hale's all bared their teeth in threat, all except for Edward whom was attempting to protect Bella. The African-American man held back the raving man. "I can see this is no longer a game. We will go now." The woman is looking at them, a smirk on her features. They leave but Emily and the rest of the family knew that it would not be the end of them.

Emily turns around to look at Edward, he was retreating to the Jeep with Bella to run away. "I knew this would freaking happen…" Little did they know, this would be the start of a pain of an adventure.


	8. She Doesn't Understand

Emily paced around the house, anger in her heart. How dare Edward and his play thing get them into danger? They could be killed be a rogue vampire or worse these rogue vampires could kill even more people in a rampage attempting to find Bella. Either way, the ending for the Cullen/Hale family did_not_ look good. She could hear them downstairs, attempting to figure out a plan. In an instant, Emily was down stairs. "Why don't we just kill her and happily give him to the tracker?" Edward glared at Emily, Bella did too. Emily glared at her, smiling when Bella cowered behind Edward.

Carlisle rolled his eyes at Emily, "We can't do that! We took an oath," Emily cut him off.

"Why should we fight to protect a girl that does us no use? They could kill us, don't you even care?"

Carlisle sighed, "Of course I care."

Emily looked at Bella, "You just couldn't stay away could you? Was it not obvious that we didn't want you around."

Bella scoffed, "You're just jealous that you can't have Edward."

Emily gave Bella an incredulous look, "Why the hell would a want a wimp like Edward?" Edward glared at Emily, "Oh don't glare at me sparkle pants." Rosalie giggled a little.

Just as Edward was about to say something, Carlisle shouted, "Enough!" He looked at Emily, "Look, I know none of you want to help Bella…or Edward," he said after a pause, "but we have to. Families protect their own."

"We've got to move," Alice said, her eyes distant in a vision.

"Listen, I'll take Bella south. Make James think that she's here in Forks." Edward said, throwing a few pieces of Bella's clothing toward them. Rosalie and Emily gagged.

"You better be thankful," Rosalie said before running off, running the shirt against a bunch of trees. Emily followed, jumping up in high trees, rubbing the scent. After running all the way down to the La Push reserve, they stopped and turned around. When they arrived back, they found that Alice and Jasper had left with Bella. It was just Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward left.

Emily's eyes were stone black, annoyance running through her system. She sat down on the couch, ignoring the painful craving for blood. It wouldn't matter if Bella died, they would have already taken one human what's the hurt in another? All of the other vampires did so why couldn't they. _'Because you don't want to take someone's loved one away.'_ Emily sighed, every time she would think of spilling a human's blood, that thought would hit her. It made her think of her family, the one she never got to see again.

Emily looked over at Edward, "You're stealing her away from her family."

Edward glared at Emily, "Don't you think I know that? I can't resist her though!"

Emily stood up, unconvinced, "You have to get it through her head that once she's like us she can never, ever see her family again."

"She says she doesn't care."

'_Doesn't…care?' _"Well then maybe she should be a vampire, she's already got the heart of ice down." Emily started to walk up to her room. "I refuse to help someone so selfish that she wouldn't think of her family. I won't." Rosalie nodded and then followed. Suddenly it was much more than just falling in love with a human, it was falling in love with someone who didn't deserve to be loved at all.


	9. Leaving and Epilogue

Rosalie and Emily staid in her room for three days, doing whatever they wanted. They talked, listened to music, they did really anything to keep their minds off of Bella or the danger their family was currently in. "I can't believe it." Emily muttered after the third day, her eyes completely distant.

Rosalie looked over at Emily, confusion in her eyes, "Can't believe what?"

Emily snorted in a strange way, not through her nose but through her mouth. "Edward, he chose a human girl, one that you're going to have to be stuck with."

"You're? You will be stuck with her too."

Emily looked at Rosalie as if she had grown another head, "Uh I think not." She stood up, stretching. "I'm leaving, as soon as the others come back I'm leaving."

Rosalie jumped up, "B…but you can't! We're a family."

"Tell that to Edward," Emily sneered, "I think he's the one missing the point." She walked over to the window staring out into the dark green forest of Forks. She would miss the green and the rain, it made her feel some-what normal. _'I can't stay, not with me in the state of mind I am.'_ Emily had never really had a strong mentality but this "incident" with Edward and Bella pushed her over the small edge she had always been perched on. To be honest with herself, she was afraid if she stuck around that Bella would be dead. It wasn't Bella that she cared about, that was obvious, it was her father that made her need to leave. If Bella wanted to be a heartless bitch toward her family so be it but Emily couldn't stand the thought of the intense sadness that _she _would cause the aging police chief; not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

"But…" The sound of shuffling downstairs makes both Emily and Rosalie run downstairs at break-neck pace. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all slumped into the house, they looked exhausted. They all collapsed on any sort of furniture in the living room, a sigh of relief echoing from all of them.

"What's going on?" Emily asked, her eyes wide with concern at her family.

"James attacked Bella, smashed her through a few mirrors and what not…" Jasper said quietly, even his Southern draw light.

"Is she dead?" Rosalie asked, her ears perked in question.

Emmett laughed humorlessly, "As if. She's in the hospital, Retriever Boy at her side." He looked over at Jasper, "Hey at least we got to kick some ass."

They touched knuckles, Jasper laughing, "True, we did."

"So, she's going to stay with him?"

Carlisle nodded, "It rather looks that way."

Emily scoffed, "Of course it does." They were all silent for about five minutes, each second passing like an eternity. Finally gaining the courage, Emily quietly muttered, "I have to leave." A collective set of 'What' ran through the otherwise silent living room. "I can't stay if she does, I just can't."

"No!" Shouted Esme, tears in her eyes. "I refuse to lose another child!"

Emily clenched her teeth, tears springing to her eyes, she knew this was going to be hard. "I have to because if I don't I'll kill her." She shifted her gaze down to her shoes, "I won't kill another human being, I made a promise to myself. I'm sorry…" Emily muttered, her voice almost to low to hear.

"I understand."

Emily looked up to see Carlisle standing in front of her, his eyes unreadable. He opened his arms and engulfed her in a hug, "Be careful." He whispered to her.

"Yeah, I will." Emily wiped the stray tears that were about to slide down her cheeks.

"Bye sis," Emmet wrapped her in a bear hug, crushing her to him. Jasper and Alice both hugged Emily at the same time, Alice fighting back the urge to cry.

Rosalie was the last, "I don't want to say goodbye."

Emily shrugged, "You don't have to, it's not forever. Two years, that's when it'll be done, I can tell. She'll graduate and he won't be able to resist. So either when I come back she's dead or she's a vampire. She will, however, never be one of us." Emily nodded, Bella might be able to become a vampire but she would never be one of them. No, they were a family.

Emily flashed upstairs to grab her bag. She stood in front of her family, this would be the last time she would see them for two years.

"Where will you go?" Asked Esme, her arm wrapped around Carlisle to keep herself composed.

Emily shrugged, "Haven't been to Germany, perhaps I'll go…" She stopped, a small, distant frown rising on her face. "No…I know exactly where I'll go."

Epilogue:

Emily Cameron stood in front of a double gravestone absolutely stock still.

_Cameron _

_ Thomas Cameron Natalie Cameron_

_ In memory of their daughter, Emily, whom was lost forever. _

Emily dropped to her knees, the white lilies in her hand crunching into the grass. Only once had she ever visited her parents grave. When she was only forty, she ran away from Alaska, where the Cullen's and Hale's had been, and found this. She had always thought of her parents, if they were still alive. In fact, they had only died a short time after she had been changed. _'Perhaps they died of heart break…'_ Emily sighed again, slowly standing. "I wish I would've found you guys…" She slowly placed the flowers on the grave and started to walk away. Two years, that was all. Two years on her own. As she entered the London street, Emily grinned, two years wasn't a long time.

The End.

* * *

_Yes! Finally! Man, that took too long! Seriously... Anyway, finally done so yay for that. Hm, not much else to say. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome! And no I didn't forget you guys who favourited and put this on story-alert. I'm sure you're all surprised I'm finally done, yeah I am too. Well, that's all I suppose. Have a great day/night/week! And thanks for reading. :3_


End file.
